Rain and Umbrella
by Ami Zhang
Summary: Kisah seorang lelaki yang bekerja sebagai kasir bertemu dengan seorang gadis lugu. Mereka datang dengan salah satu mereka meminjamkan payung mereka. Sampai berakhir 'itu'. Apa yang telah terjadi? [Vkook/Taekook] GS! Ayo merapat!
1. Kim Taehyung

Rain and Umbrella

.

.

**Ami Zhang Present**

.

.

NO COPY

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Rain and Umbrella

.

.

[Kim Tae Hyung Side]

Aku menghela nafas. Aku melirik ke arah jendela dekat meja kasir tempat aku berdiri. Diluar hujan sangat deras. Jujur saja aku senang. Hei siapa yang tak senang melihat hujan yang selama ini kau tunggu akhirnya turun. Iya aku senang namun tidak juga karena aku sama sekali tidak membawa payung. Aku lupa untuk membawa payung karena terburu-buru kesini sesuai perintah atasanku.

Aku melihat jam tangan rolex ku yang menganggur.

Pukul 07.25 PM

5 menit menjelang toko ini tutup.

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Setidaknya kurang 1 pelanggan yang ada dan aku bisa segera pulang untuk beristirahat.

TUK TUK

"Permisi."

Terdengar suara ketukan meja yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah iya?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi blank

"Hi hi hi"

Suara tawa itu mengalihkan padanganku. Dan aku melihat seorang gadis dengan jaket merah panjang tengah tersenyum lucu dihadapanku.

"Saya ingin membayar buku ini." Kata gadis itu sambil menyerahkan buku yang ia maksudkan.

"Ya."

Dengan cekatan aku mengambil buku-buku itu dan mulai menghitung harga buku itu.

"Semuanya 80 won"

Gadis itu memberikan uangnya dan mengambil belanjaannya.

"Terima kasih.." Kataku.

"Sama-sama" Jawabnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar namun ia berhenti dan berbalik menatapku.

"Oh iya, aku tadi mendengar helaan nafasmu beberapa kali. Jangan sering menghela nafas. Itu akan membuatmu menjadi lebih tua." Kata gadis itu dan keluar dari toko.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung. Aku mengendikan bahu dan mulai berberes serta menutup toko. Saat aku keluar, hujan masih turun dengan deras dan aku melihat gadis tadi berdiri di depan toko.

Aku menyenderkan badanku. Aku sangat lelah.

"Hei."

Aku menoleh dan melihat gadis tadi tengah menatapku dengan payung merah kotak-kotak.

"Apa kau tak membawa payung?" Tanyanya.

"Ya." Jawabku sekenanya.

Lalu aku melihat dia tampak ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku?" tanyanya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bolehkah?" tanyaku. Karena aku dalam mode tergesa.

Dia menganggukan kepalanya.

Akhirnya kami pun berjalan dalam diam dibawah hujan dengan satu payung menuju halte terdekat.

.

Kami sedang berada di halte dengan canggung. Lalu suatu bus datang dan gadis itu menatap ku.

"Aku duluan ya." Katanya dan mulai berjalan masuk.

"Terima kasih." Kataku yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan menoleh tersenyum kepadaku dan menaiki busnya.

PLUK

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Saat suatu benda jatuh. Itu gantungan kunci kelinci. Aku ingat itu milik gadis tadi. Aku mengambil benda itu dan melihat bus yang sudah melaju jauh. Aku menghela nafas dan memasukan benda itu ke dalam saku jaketnya.

.

.

Kini aku sedang berada di perpustakaan daerah. Aku tengah berada bagian rak buku bisnis. Setelah memilih buku, aku berjalan meletakkan buku-buku di meja pojok dekat jendela. Lalu aku mengambil buku tugas dan mulai mengerjakan tugasku yang berupa membuat suatu presentase tentang hasil kinerja masyarakat yang sedikit tak ku tahui dan juga beberapa tugas lainnya. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan bisnis semester 2 di Universitas S. Aku masuk jurusan itu karena aku bercita-cita membuat suatu bisnis yang nantinya berkembang pesat dan menjadikan masyarakatnya tentram. Sudah dulu. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas ku yang menumpuk itu.

BRUK.

Aku melirik ke arah rak buku seni yang berada di dekat meja tempatnya itu. Aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rompi kotak-kota berwarna merah tengah kesusahan menata buku-buku yang jatuh. Karena aku adalah seorang pria yang tidak terlalu peduli pada hal sekitar. Sehingga aku mengambil pena-ku dan mulai mengerjakan tugasku tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang terlihat kesusahan itu.

Oh ya ngomong-ngomong tentang gadis yang memberiku tumpangan payung itu tak pernah terlihat lagi batang hidungnya. Padahal aku ingin mengembalikan gantungan kunci boneka kelinci miliknya yang terjatuh.

Ah benar, gantungan kunci boneka. Aku menghentikan acara menulisku. Lalu aku menggeledah tasku. Setelah beberapa saat, aku menemukan gantungan kunci itu. Aku memegang dan memandang gantungan berkarakter kelinci itu. Entah apa sendi sarafku berhenti bekerja begitu saja. Dua sudut bibirku terangkat. Pipiku menghangat. Otakku mulai memutar kembali kejadian dimana aku bertemu dengan dia. Senyumnya sangat manis. Kegugupannya sangat lucu. Aroma shampoo rambut yang aku cium saat dulu 'dia' tersandung dan jatuh ke dalam pelukanku. Aku tersenyum lalu memasukan gantungan itu ke dalam saku dan mengerjakan tugasku kembali.

.

Ini sudah jam 4 sore. Dan aku harus buru-buru kembali ke rumah karena aku sama sekali belum memberi makan anjing kecilku. Aku berjalan cepat keluar dari perpustaskaan. Dan aku melihat tetesan-tetesan air jatuh ke tanah. Membasahi bumi dengan deras. Aku menghel nafas dan melirik saku tasku. Beruntung aku tadi membawa payung.

Saat aku akan membuka payung, aku mendapati seorang gadis yang sedang sibuk menggeledahi tasnya. Aku memperhatikan style gadis itu dari bawah ke atas. Gadis itu memakai sepatu hitam Converse, rok pendek selutut berwarna hitam, kemeja putih polos panjang yang dipadukan dengan rompi kotak-kotak warna merah, rambut panjang terurai, dan juga topi ala pelukis yang bertengger di kepalanya oh jangan lupakan tas ransel warna hitam-coklat.

Aku memajukan bibirku sedikit. Berpikir. Seperti aku pernah melihatnya.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _BRUK._

 _Aku melirik ke arah rak buku seni yang berada di dekat meja tempatnya itu. Aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rompi kotak-kota berwarna merah tengah kesusahan menata buku-buku yang jatuh. Karena aku adalah seorang pria yang tidak terlalu peduli pada hal sekitar. Sehingga aku mengambil pena-ku dan mulai mengerjakan tugasku tanpa memedulikan gadis yang terlihat kesusahan itu._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Ah dia."

Aku memutar otakku melihat perlakuan yang membingungkan.

TING

Aku tahu apa yang ia cari. Lalu aku menatap hujan. Sepertinya hujan tak akan berhenti secepat itu. Sehingga aku menghampiri gadis itu.

"Permisi.."

Terlihat sang gadis tak merespon.

"Saya melihat anda tampak kebingungan. Apa anda sedang mencari payung anda? Kemungkinan payung anda hilang atau tertinggal." Kataku

"Ya saya rasa begitu." Ucap gadis itu yang masih sibuk dengan tasnya.

Aku tersenyum dan mulai menawari sesuatu.

"Saya rasa hujan tak akan cepat berhenti. Dan juga saya pikir anda sedang terburu-buru. Begini, saya membawa payung. Apakah anda mau menumpang? Saya akan antarkan nona ke halte terdekat."

DEG

Seketika mataku membulat. Segera setelah mengatakan hal itu, sang gadis menatapku dengan mata berbinar namun tergantikan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kau..!"

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Aku menoleh dan melihat gadis tadi tengah menatapku dengan payung merah kotak-kotak._

 _"Apa kau tak membawa payung?" Tanyanya._

 _"Ya." Jawabku sekenanya._

 _Lalu aku melihat dia tampak ragu-ragu._

 _"Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku?" tanyanya._

 _Aku mengernyitkan dahi._

 _"Bolehkah?" tanyaku. Karena aku dalam mode tergesa._

 _Dia menganggukan kepalanya._

"Ah jadi bagaimana _Nona payung merah_ anda jadi menumpang?" tanyaku sambil menatap arah lain.

"e-em Bolehkah? Aku takut merepotkan _Tuan Kasir_." Jawab nya

Lalu kami berjalan dalam diam. Aku merasa de javu dengan keadaan ini. Tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang. Aku menatap kumbangan air yang ada di sampingnya. Aku berlari ke sampingnya dan memeluknya.

"AWAS"

BYUR.

Aku melindungi dia dari air-air kotor yang berasal dari kumbangan yang terkena tekanan oleh ban mobil yang melaju cepet tadi. Dan kini celanaku basah. Beruntung saja jaketku tak terkena.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis itu khawatir.

"Ah ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku.

Aku terdiam melihat gadis itu yang masih dalam posisi aku peluk. Gadis itu tampak mendongak menatap ku dengan payung yang beralih ke pegangannnya.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Aku menundukkan wajahku untuk menatapnya. Lalu kepalaku maju ke depannya. Aku melihatnya berkedip bingung dan semburat pipi yang terlihat jelas karena posisi wajah kami yang terlihat dekat. Lalu aku memiringkan wajahku. Mempertemukan dua belahan. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir kenyal itu. Si gadis membulatkan matanya. Lalu aku menutup mata menikmati alurnya, aku pun mulai menggerakan bibirku, melumatnya. Ia tak merespon sama sekali. Lama kelamaan mata gadis tertutup dan mulai menikmatinya.

Jantungku berdegup kencang.

Tangan gadis itu melemas. Pegangan pada payung itu terlepas. Dan membuat kami itu basah oleh titik-titik hujan.

Selang beberapa detik, bibir kami terpisah. Sang gadis menunduk dan menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Sedangkan aku tengah membulatkan mataku dan memegang bibirnya.

"Apa yang barusan aku lakukan? Ini first kiss ku!" Aku menjerit dalam hati.

.

Kami sudah di halte menunggu bus datang. Aku menatap jalanan yang terlihat sepi lalu menatap sang gadis yang menunduk. Aku tersenyum gemas melihat gais itu gugup. Suasana canggung meresap saat setelah ciuman itu.

Bus datang. Ini bukan busku. Aku melirik gadis itu yang beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku dulu ya. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Eum.." kata gadis itu.

"Kim Taehyung. Nama ku Kim Taehyung."

Gadis itu mengangguk tampak ia menggosokan tangannya. Aku pun melepas jaketku dan meletakannya ke pundak sang gadis. Gadis itu menatapku heran.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, jadi pakai itu. Dan ini payung, agar kau tak kehujanan dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu. Untuk jaga-jaga. Nanti jika sampai rumah, minumlah cokelat panas. ah ya…. Ini,….." Kataku sambil menyerahkan gantungan kunci milik gadis itu yang aku temukan dulu.

"Ah.. Terima kasih, Taehyung-ssi"

Aku tersenyum padanya. Aku menatapnya yang sedang berjalan menaiki bus.

Sebelum ia sepenuhnya masuk. Aku menahan tangannya. Ia menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Eoh. Namaku Jeon Jungkook." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

'Nama yang bagus.' Batinku.

Lalu aku tersenyum membalasnya dan melepaskan tangannya. Gadis itu masuk dan duduk di tempat belakang nomor tiga. Bus itu berjalan menjauhi halte.

Aku terus tersenyum meski bus itu sudah tidak terlihat dari sudut matanya.

.

.

Aku menatap hujan yang masih mengguyur kota dari jendela kamarku. Aku tengah berdiri mengamati kota yang menjadi sepi aktivitas karena hujan ditemani secangkir cokelat hangat dipeganganku

SLURP

Aku meminum cokelat hangat itu dengan perlahan. Setelahnya aku menatap langit. Aku tersenyum samar.

Ia mengingat kejadian ciuman tadi.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Aku menundukkan wajahku untuk menatapnya. Lalu kepalaku maju ke depannya. Aku melihatnya berkedip bingung dan semburat pipi yang terlihat jelas karena posisi wajah kami yang terlihat dekat. Lalu aku memiringkan wajahku. Mempertemukan dua belahan. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir kenyal itu. Si gadis membulatkan matanya. Lalu aku menutup mata menikmati alurnya, aku pun mulai menggerakan bibirku, melumatnya. Ia tak merespon sama sekali. Lama kelamaan mata gadis tertutup dan mulai menikmatinya._

Jantungku berdegup kencang dari normalnya.

Dua sudut bibirku berkedut dan terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Jeon Jungkook… Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

.

.

END

Hai! Saya kembali. Saya sedang mengejar dateline cerita novel dan menemukan cerita ini yang ternyata sudah termasuk usang karena tulisan tanggal pembuatan sudah sekitar bulan Januari awal tahun 2015 ini. Dan akhirnya saya menyelesaikan cerita ini. Hehehe..

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

Maafkan saya jika ada saya ada setitik kesalahan selama setahun ini. Semoga di tahun 2016, kita akan sehat selalu dan sukses.

Maaf jika cerita ini kurang diminati, acak-acakan, struktur bahasa yang tidak karuan, dan ngebosenin.

Terima kasih bagi para readers yang telah membaca cerita dari penulis amatir ini.

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu!

.

.

Mind to Review?

.

.

Hargai Kerja Keras Penulis

.

Ami Zhang © MIIU Ent


	2. Jeon Jungkook

Rain and Umbrella

.

.

**Ami Zhang Present**

.

.

NO PLAGIAT.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Rain and Umbrella

.

.

[Jeon Jungkook Side]

Aku tengah menatap deretan buku yang ada didepanku dengan penuh minat. Dengan senyum merekah, aku mengambil buku-buku yang selama ini aku cari.

"Hah"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas. Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Meski tertutupi oleh rak-rak buku yang ada. Aku tahu pasti itu suara penjaga toko atau kasir. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Karena saat aku datang, tak ada pembeli lain.

Aku melihat jam tanganku yang berkedip

Pukul 07.25 PM

5 menit menjelang toko ini tutup.

Aku harus cepat. Lalu aku berjalan ke kasir dan berhenti sedikit jauh dari meja kasir. Aku memperhatikan seorang pria yang tampak menunduk dan menghela nafas.

 _Oh dia sedang melamun_ , pikirku.

Dari kejauhan aku melihatnya. Mata yang tajam, parasnya yang tampan, dan garis rahang yang tegas. Jangan lupakan hidungnya yang mancung.

TUK TUK

"Permisi."

Aku mendekat dan berinisiatif mengetuk mejanya untuk membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah iya?" tanya penjaga dengan ekspresi blank

"Hihihi"

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil dan berakhir dengan tersenyum lucu melihat tingkahnya.

"Saya ingin membayar buku ini." Kataku sambil menyerahkan buku yang aku maksudkan.

"Ya."

Dengan cekatan orang itu mengambil buku-buku itu dan mulai menghitung harga buku itu.

"Semuanya 80 won"

Setelah memastikan dengan benar. Aku memberikan uang dan mengambil belanjaanku.

"Terima kasih.." Kata pria itu.

"Sama-sama" Jawabku dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Aku berpikir sesuatu. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menatap pria itu.

"Oh iya, aku tadi mendengar helaan nafasmu beberapa kali. Jangan sering menghela nafas. Itu akan membuatmu menjadi lebih tua." Kata ku dan keluar dari toko meninggalkan penjaga kasir itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

.

.

Saat aku keluar, Hujan masih turun dengan deras. Tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup dan ketakutan saat aku melihat petir yang menyambar. Ya aku takut petir dan sendirian.

Karena bingung, aku hanya membuka payungku dan menatap kosong depan. Namun terhenti saat mendapati penjaga kasir tadi keluar dan mengunci toko tanpa membawa payung lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Aku memutuskan bertanya pada pria itu.

"Hei."

Orang itu menoleh dan melihat ku

"Apa kau tak membawa payung?" Tanyaku.

"Ya." Jawabnya.

Aku tampak ragu-ragu untuk menawarkan tumpangan.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku?" tanyaku dengan cepat

Ia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

Sepertinya dirinya dalam mode tergesa. Sehingga aku menganggukan kepalanya.

Akhirnya kami pun berjalan dalam diam dibawah hujan dengan satu payung menuju halte terdekat.

.

Aku berjalan menyamai langkah kaki panjang pria itu. Tak sengaja aku tersandung dan terjatuh.

Aku memejamkan mataku siap jatuh ke dalam genangan air kotor. Namun aku tak merasakan apapun. Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati diriku jatuh ke pelukan pria kasir tadi. Aku mengerjabkan mataku saat merasakan hembusan nafas di atas rambutku. Aku menarik nafas. Dan aku mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuh pria ini. Pink pepper dengan paduan suede dan aroma intens yang menenangkan, bergamot, yang aku ketahui dari Prancis Selatan.

Tunggu. Dari aroma ini menunjukan jika pria ini suka sosok pekerja keras dan maskulin.

 _Oh tidak! Betapa kerennya dia. eh._ Batinku.

Aku melepaskan pelukan tadi dan menunduk malu.

"Maafkan aku." Kata ku.

"Tak apa-apa." Jawab pria tadi dan kami kembali berjalan.

.

Kini kami sedang berada di halte dengan canggung. Lalu suatu bus datang. Itu bus ku.

"Aku duluan ya." Kataku dan mulai berjalan masuk.

"Terima kasih." Kata pria itu yang membuatku berhenti melangkah dan menoleh tersenyum kepadanya dan menaiki bus tanpa menyadari gantungan kelinciku terjatuh.

Aku masuk dan memilih tempat duduk belakang dan bus pun mulai berjalan. Aku menoleh dan sekilas aku melihat pria itu tengah memungut sesuatu.

.

.

Hari ini aku sedang berada di perpustakaan daerah. Aku tengah berada di bagian rak buku seni. Okay, sepertinya diriku tidak beruntung karena buku referensi yang aku cari berada di rak paling atas. Dengan tubuh kecil ini, mana mungkin aku bisa meraih buku itu. Aku menoleh mencari bantuan. Dan aku melihat seorang pria tengah sibuk dengan bukunya. Dari perilakunya saja ia tampak tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Aku berdecak. Demi tugas ini aku harus meraih buku diatas sana. Kakiku berjinjit.

Kurang sedikit lagi, buku itu dapat aku raih. Namun setelahnya.

BRUK

Buku-buku di atas jatuh mengenai kepalaku. Dengan kesulitan aku menata buku-buku yang jatuh tadi.

.

Setelah mendapatkan buku referensi tersebut. Aku menulis keterangan pinjam dan memasukan ID Cardku dan melangkah keluar.

Setibanya diluar, aku disambut oleh hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Aku merogoh tasku untuk mengambil payung. Tetapi aku tak menemukannya sama sekali. Sekali lagi aku menggeledah tasku. Tidak ada.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Aku kembali menggeledah tasku lagi.

"Permisi."

Aku mendengar suara berat khas seorang pria. Namun tak ku respon.

"Saya melihat anda tampak kebingungan. Apa anda sedang mencari payung anda? Kemungkinan payung anda hilang atau tertinggal." Kata pria yang kini berdiri disampingku.

"Ya saya rasa begitu." Ucapku sekenanya karena diriku masih sibuk degan tasku.

"Saya rasa hujan tak akan cepat berhenti. Dan juga saya pikir anda sedang terburu-buru. Begini, saya membawa payung. Apakah anda mau menumpang? Saya akan antarkan nona ke halte terdekat." Ucap pria itu.

Dengan senang hati aku menerima tawarannya. Aku menoleh padanya dengan tatapan berbinar

DEG

Seketika mataku membulat.

"Kau..!"

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Aku mendapati penjaga kasir tadi keluar dan mengunci toko tanpa membawa payung lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Aku memutuskan bertanya pada pria itu.**

 **"Hei."**

 **Orang itu menoleh dan melihat ku**

 **"Apa kau tak membawa payung?" Tanyaku.**

 **"Ya." Jawabnya.**

 **Aku tampak ragu-ragu untuk menawarkan tumpangan.**

 **"Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku?" tanyaku dengan cepat**

 **Ia mengernyitkan dahi.**

 **"Bolehkah?" tanyanya dengan sopan.**

..

.

"Ah jadi bagaimana Nona payung merah anda jadi menumpang?" tanyanya sambil menatap arah lain.

"e-ehm Bolehkah? Aku takut merepotkan Tuan Kasir." Jawabku.

Karena aku tak tau apa yang harus aku katakan.

Lalu kami berjalan dalam diam. Aku merasa de javu dan keadaan ini. Selama perjalanang, aku menunduk dengan tangan yang mencengkeram tasku. Tiba-tiba, 'Tuan Kasir' tadi berlari ke sampingku dan memelukku.

"AWAS"

BYUR.

Ia melindungi ku dari air-air kotor yang berasal dari kumbangan didekat kami yang terkena tekanan oleh ban mobil yang melaju cepat tadi.

Payung yang tadi di tangan pria itu beralih tempat ke tanganku. Aku mendapati celananya basah. Ini hujan. Ia basah. Pasti dirinya kedinginan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya ku khawatir."Ah ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

Aku terdiam didalam pelukannya. Aroma pink pepper dengan suede dan bergamot menguar dari tubuh pria tersebut. Aroma yang diam-diam aku rindukan.

Lalu aku mendongak menatap pria itu dengan payung yang berada di peganganku.

Tak lama kemudian, pria tersebut menundukkan wajahnya dan menatapku. Lalu kepalanya maju mendekati wajahku.

BLUSH

Aku berkedip bingung dan semburat pipi berwarna merah muda menampakan dirinya. Pasti ini karena posisi wajah kami yang terlihat dekat. Lalu ia memiringkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan dua belahan. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir kenyal itu.

Aku membulatkan matanya. Aku melihat pria itu menutup mata menikmati alurnya, ia pun mulai menggerakan bibirnya, melumat bibirku.

Mataku menatap kosong dirinya namun lama kelamaan mataku tertutup dan mulai menikmatinya.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Tanganku lemas seketika. Pegangan pada payung itu terlepas. Dan membuat kami itu basah oleh titik-titik hujan.

Selang beberapa detik, bibir kami terpisah. Aku menunduk dan menutup wajahku yang memerah dengan rambut panjangku.

"Tadi itu apa? Dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku.!" Aku menjerit dalam hati.

.

Kami sudah di halte menunggu bus datang. Aku menunduk. Aku gugup berada di sampingnya. Suasana canggung meresap saat setelah ciuman itu.

Aku melihat bus ku datang. Aku beranjak dari tempatku.

"Aku dulu ya. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Eum.." kataku saat aku mau mengucapkan namanya namun aku tak tau.

"Kim Taehyung. Nama ku Kim Taehyung." Balas Pria itu.

'Namanya bagus.' Batinku.

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum tipis, dan menggosokan tanganku. Dingin sekali. Tiba-tiba aku terperanjat saat merasakan sebuah jaket menyelimuti pundakku

Aku menatapnya heran.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, jadi pakai itu. Dan ini payung, agar kau tak kehujanan dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu. Untuk jaga-jaga. Nanti jika sampai rumah, minumlah cokelat panas. ah ya…. Ini,….." Katanya sambil menyerahkan gantungan kunci milik ku yang hilang.

"Ah.. Terima kasih, Taehyung-ssi" Ucapku.

Aku tersenyum padanya lalu berjalan menaiki bus.

Sebelum sepenuhnya masuk. Aku merasakan tanganku ditahan. Aku menoleh dan mengerutkan dahi saat tahu jika Taehyung, pria itu, menahanku

"Namamu siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Eoh. Namaku Jeon Jungkook." Kataku sambil tersenyum manis.

Lalu Taehyung tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya. Aku masuk dan duduk di tempat belakang nomor tiga. Bus itu berjalan menjauhi halte. Aku menoleh ke belakang saat sosok pria itu menghilang dari pandangan. Aku menatap gantungan kunci tadi dan tersenyum malu.

.

Hujan yang masih mengguyur kota. Tampak kota menjadi sepi aktivitas karena hujan. Aku meminum cokelat hangat dengan perlahan. Lalu meletakan mug-nya ke menidurkan diri di ranjang. Aku memegang bibirku, aku masih bisa merasakan 'rasa' bibir pria tadi. Lalu aku tersenyum bodoh. Aku menyukai pria itu, Taehyung.

.

FLASHBACK

 **Aku berkedip bingung dan semburat pipi berwarna merah muda menampakan dirinya. Pasti ini karena posisi wajah kami yang terlihat dekat. Lalu ia memiringkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan dua belahan. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir kenyal itu.**

 **Aku membulatkan matanya. Aku melihat pria itu menutup mata menikmati alurnya, ia pun mulai menggerakan bibirnya, melumat bibirku.**

 **Mataku menatap kosong dirinya namun lama kelamaan mataku tertutup dan mulai menikmatinya.**

 **Jantungku berdegup kencang. Tanganku lemas seketika. Pegangan pada payung itu terlepas. Dan membuat kami itu basah oleh titik-titik hujan.**

..

"KYAA~" Teriakku yang kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Wajahku memerah. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan selimut kesayanganku. Tanganku memegang dada kiriku yang di dalamnya terdapat jantung yang kini berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.. tadi itu sangat memalukan" Gumamku.

"Tapi..."

Aku membuka selimut itu dan memandang payung dan jaket Taehyung yang dipinjamkan olehnya beberapa jam yang lalu tengah tersampir di kursi.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tak berpihak padanya.

"...Sial.. Aku mau saja tak bertemu dengannya namun aku harus mengembalikan barang-barangnya. Menyebalkan.."

Bibirku mencebik.

"KYAA~~"

Dan terdengar teriakanku sekali lagi.

.

.

.

 _ **Well, sepertinya akan ada pertemuan untuk ketiga kalinya**_ _.._

.

.

.

END

.

Halo semuanya.! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Ammy.

Okay, saya tahu saya tidak tepat janji. Karena ILYMB belum sama sekali saya update padahal sudah janji update sebelum bulan puasa. Maafkan saya. Saya sibuk dengan bisnis catering milik keluarga saya, cari sekolah yang jenjangnya lebih tinggi, dan juga laptop yang ng-flashig mulu...

Untuk Kiss The Devil, kiranya akan saya buat versi baru dan pastinya lebih menantang dari sebelumnya dan juga akan mnegambil chaptered. Dan akan mulai dipublish di akun wattpad saya bulan Agustus nanti. Untuk info nama un wattpad itu sama dengan nama un twitter saya.

Untuk ILYMB, sedang dalam proses revisi. Ada kesalahan dalam ceritanya.

Dan untuk cerita Rain and Umbrella saya bawakan kembali dengan Jungkook side. Sebenarnya belum ada niatan untuk mengakhiri cerita ini. Meski saya belum punya sedikit pencerahan untuk mempetemukan dua anak curut ini lagi. **Apa ada saran untuk kelanjutannya?**

.

Sudah ini dahulu saja.. Sampai jumpa dikelanjutan cerita berikutnya.

.

Mind to Review?

.

.

Hargai Kerja Keras Penulis!

.

.

Ami Zhang © MIIU Ent


End file.
